Inseparable
by Daijime
Summary: Set almost two years after AC. A clandestine plan is being devised to rebuild an organization to it's former glory. By circumstance, two former comrades struggle to contain the entity behind this grandiose scheme. CxY, VxT, R&R plz!


**Chapter One**

"Congratulations Mr. Strife! You are now the very proud owner of this new apartment." A man in his early thirties handed a set of keys to the naturally centrifugal Cloud. "It was a pleasure being your realtor, and I'm glad I got the chance to work with someone of your caliber." Comments like these were dealt with on a daily basis, so being as humble as he possibly could be, Cloud decided to end the conversation before it proceeded even further.

"Listen, thanks for all that you've done, but I have some errands to run that can't wait." They shook hands and the man in the expensive looking suit offered a final bow before leaving Cloud to his own agenda.

"It really is a wonderful place. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Until then, don't be too shy now on approaching me for your next purchase! So long!" With one quick gesture of his hand, the realtor was gone. Cloud shut the door and strained an inward sigh before trudging along into his small bedroom. He fell back onto the queen-sized bed, relieved by the comfort it was giving him. His eyes slowly gave in and soon enough he was dreaming.

"This place... this must be, but why am I here?" He lifted himself off the ground, surveying his bearings. Cloud was standing in a field of flowers that over-exuded in bright color, and a voice from behind reached out to him.

"Cloud..." A tiny frown formed at the top of his forehead, and as the voice continued to echo, it seemed to be getting stronger by the second. "I'm so glad you came to visit me." Knowing full well who this person was that whispered in secret, Cloud held back a painful sigh and then faced her.

"Aeris..." Her name was the only thing he could say at the moment.

"I already what you're going to say. How is this all possible?" She placed her hands behind herself and then turned her back to him. "The only explanation I can think of is... it has something to do with you." She began to chuckle, causing the blonde man to scratch his head.

"I'm perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong with me." Cloud scanned his own body to prove a point, but the ancient quickly caught on. She faced him once more and shook her head, smiling in the process.

"There might not be anything wrong with you, but something is definitely missing from in there." Aeris pointed at and gently tapped the center of his chest, confusing him even more.

"You aren't making much sense, you know." He half-smiled and then folded his arms over.

"Hmm..." The pink-clad woman pondered for a couple of seconds and then nodded. "Cloud, I'm sorry, I just feel that there's something missing in your life. That's all I can tell you." He'd hoped that she could elaborate a little more, but there were much more important things he wanted to ask her. "I know you have a lot to ask me, but for now you need to search for that missing piece." Aeris had a sensual smile across her face. "You'll be waking up soon... It was nice being able to talk to you once more... goodbye for now Cloud, and take care of yourself. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for, which shouldn't be too long now..." Immediately he fell prey to a familiar feeling of quickening fatigue. Before he knew it, he was being incessantly hounded by the blaring volume of his radio. Cloud sat up, rubbing his temples, and then his eyes. Scavenging around he found the radio and pulled the plug it was connected to.

"Some dream..." He straightened himself out before heading out into the living room and onto the balcony. It was about midday and the sounds of construction and automobiles boomed even from a mile away. "Seemed real enough to me." In the corner of his pocket he could feel the vibration of his PHS. "This is Cloud, hello?" He walked back inside to steer clear of the noises from outside.

"Long time no see! It's me, Yuffie!" Cloud made out the faint giggling noises that she made. He had to admit, he was an inch away from chuckling himself as well.

"Haven't heard from you in a while, what's up Yuff?" For just a moment he was happy to hear her voice. It meant that people still worried about him, especially since he's been so elusive and living on his own.

"Oh, hehe... the usual. I went back to being the vagrant I once was, and ya know what?" The pitch in her voice had glided upwards.

"What?"

"I miss the old days when we used to beat the crap out of monster that we came in contact with. You remember, don't you?" She sighed.

"Yeah..." The ex-soldier temporarily laughed before continuing. "You fight often in this day and age?" Yuffie snorted at the question.

"You would not believe the hell I had to go through just to get here. Gawd, Cloud, it really sucks to be travelin' on my own." To Cloud, she sounded like she was whining, but then again Yuffie always had something to whine about. Back then, whenever Cloud listened to her rants, he usually became irritated. Now, after getting to know the kunoichi, his attitude about her had changed drastically in a different direction.

"No airship?" He shot another question, causing the young ninja to elicit another sigh. "He said no, didn't he?"

"Isn't it obvious? All that smokin' is gettin' to his head. Heh, maybe I should hijack the Sierra next time, whaddya think?" Now she sounded like she discovered something truly rare.

"That's going too far, Yuffie. If you wanted to get here faster, you should have gone by plane."

"Too poor for that."

"I thought the Kisaragi family was wealthy?" Cloud moved into the kitchen to get a beverage.

"Oh, we're rich alright, but my dad keeps all the gil to himself. Talk about greedy!" Pouring himself a glass of water, he quickly gulped it down.

"So reconcile with him. I'm sure he'll understand." He returned to the living and landed softly on the couch.

"Pssh! Not on your life!" Yuffie's tone turned skeptical. "The only way he's gonna share it with me is if I take his place."

"Oh..." Cloud started to realize what would happen if she ever did consider ruling in her father's stead. "There's nothing wrong with being a-"

He was abruptly cut off by Yuffie's threatening voice, and thought her reaction was the sort of thing he'd expect from the young ninja.

"If you even say the first letter of the word, I'll cut those stupid feathers you call hair, blondie!" There was an awkward silence, and soon after they were laughing to themselves. "Haha... had me goin' there spikes!..." She struggled to contain her laughter, and the moment it faded away, Cloud decided to change the subject.

"It was nice talking to you, Yuff."

"Same here." A small pause, until Yuffie began again. "Hey... Cloud?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm kinda hungry, what about you? Wanna get some lunch together? I mean, if you're busy, then that's okay." Now that Cloud thought about it, it was past twelve and he hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday evening.

"I am pretty hungry... alright, I'll go with you." He heard the excited giggle of his female comrade and smirked.

"Good! I thought you were gonna chicken out on me! Lesee..." Yuffie began pondering for a good place to eat. "I got it!" She snapped her finger in enthusiasm. "The diner over on Euclid Avenue!"

"Haven't heard of it, but there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Right! Umm, actually could you pick me up at the corner of Dosher and Wilt?" Cloud recognized the intersection, and he was hoping she wasn't a customer at the local inn there.

"Okay, how does five minutes sound?"

"Cool, see ya then, bye Cloud!" Getting in preparation as quickly as possible, the swordsman snatched a ring of keys from off the living room coffee table. Soon, he was out the door, making sure that entrance to his apartment was secure. Outside lay his mode of transportation, the Fenrir. Revving up the bike's engine, he swiftly hit the pedal and was soon off to see the young ninja he hadn't kept in touch with for so long.


End file.
